OneShot: Tails and Amadeus
by death mega sega
Summary: a oneshot of Tails and his dad, Amadeus. I'm terrible with summaries. Please read and review.


Deathy: Hi there! I'm writing this one shot of Amadeus Prower. It's a bit of a father's day story. I might, or most likely, do one of Rosemary Prower too, since there are no stories of her as well. Why? I have no clue. Let's see how I do for my weirdness.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Sonic or SEGA.

Tails rolled out of bed with a loud thud.

"Oooowwww." Tails moaned. He sat up some and looked around. "Where am I?" He said his mind not recognizing his whereabouts. He sat up on his feet, crouched low on the ground. His eyes darted around suspiciously. He then began to remember as his body relaxed some. "Oh yeah." He said slowly. He was in his new home with his parents. He for some reason kept forgetting that he went to live with them.

_Knock. Knock._

There was a soft knock at the door. It sounded out a nice happy rhythm. Tails's father, Amadeus, entered shortly after.

"Hello son." He said softly. "You're up early." He wore a pleasant smile. He was overjoyed to have his son back at home with him. Though, the screams that escaped Tails's mouth in the dead of night worried him and his wife, Rosemary, deeply. Tonight had been one of the few silent nights. Though, Tails had screamed before he fell out of his bed with a loud thud. "Did you sleep well?" He asked hoping that Tails would tell him of what was wrong. Tails smiled a week smile as he stood up straight.

"Yeah, I slept great!" Tails said.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon?" He asked.

"Okay!" Tails said. "I call the making of the eggs."

"Why?" Amadeus looked hurt, though he was playing with him. "What's wrong with me making eggs?"

"Well, no one likes dried burnt eggs that you have to smother in ketchup and hot sauce in order to eat." Tails said with a teasing smirk.

Amadeus crossed his arms. "And your eggs are better than mine?"

"Yep!" Tails answered with a childish nod. He could tell that the kit was enjoying this. Tails had witness other kids exchange witty banter with their parents, now he could do the same. It drove Amadeus and Rosemary close to tears at the thought of how Tails must've felt at not having parents. Though, they were both proud of what Tails could do and accomplish.

"So, you can build a biplane, and cook too?" Amadeus mused. "My, you certainly are good with your hands. How did you get to be so good with your hands?"

"I've had practice." Tails proclaimed happily as they walked out of his room and to the kitchen.

"Just don't let your mother see you in front of the stove. She'll have a heart attack." Amadeus warned.

"Okay!" Tails said happily pulling out a frying pan. "I think I'll try my hand at omelets today. What do you think?"

Amadeus shrugged. "I don't care, but if you keep cooking such yummy breakfasts you're mom is growing to find out." He chuckled.

"Let me guess, you couldn't cook well back then, and you still can't cook?" Tails laughed. "I'm amazed she hasn't figured it out yet."

"Hey! I can cook!" Amadeus protested. "I just have a tad trouble with breakfast." He mumbled. "But since your mother doesn't wake up early enough, I'm usually stuck making it."

"Well not anymore!" Tails said happily. "So have a seat and enjoy the yummyness that is my culinary arts skills!"

"I'm still making the bacon." Amadeus said softly.

After a few minutes of silence, Amadeus took a deep breath. "If I don't ask now, I'll probably never ask." He thought. He looked at Tails, who was happily making omelets. "Tails," Amadeus began. "You know if there's anything you want to talk about, you can always tell me."

Tails looked up at him. The look on his face was a knowing one and not a pleased at all. "Tell me now; what are you trying to get at?"

"Oh, so you know what this is about already?" Amadeus questioned.

Tails took a deep breath. "If we're going to have one of those talks, can it wait until we're not eating. Or how about when I'm a little older, say 15 or 16?" Tails said turning back to the stove.

"Tails!" Amadeus said. "This is something we have to talk about now before – ."

"Dad! We've already discussed sex in health class! Please, I don't think it's that important!" Tails said turning red awkwardly and stared at the stove for a good minute.

"Tails…" Amadeus finally spoke. "I'm not talking about that!" He said shaking he's head. "I haven't even thought about that talk yet! Do I have to talk to you about that now? Are you that old already? You're only 8! What are they teaching you in school?" He said shocked.

"Dad, I'm 13 years old and I take accelerated class." Tails stated. "They teach you about it in health class."

"Oh," Amadeus said calming down. "Okay, now, can we get to what I was wanting to talk about?"

"Sure…" Tails said with a sigh of relief. "What were you wanting to talk about?"

Amadeus looked at Tails, who was flipping an omelet. "I wanted to talk about your dreams. Your mother and I hear you screaming at night." Amadeus stated.

Tails flinched.

"Is there something bothering you that's causing you to have bad dreams?" Amadeus asked.

"Um… not really." Tails lied.

"Tails, you don't have to lie to me. Okay? You can tell me." Amadeus said kindly.

"I'm sorry." Tails finally said after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to worry you or mom."

"That's okay." Amadeus said. "You are our kid. You're suppose to make us worry."

Tails took a deep breath.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" Amadeus suggested. "When did you start having these nightmares?"

"When we were finish fighting the Meterex." Tails stated.

"The Meterex?" Amadeus repeated.

"They were these bad guys up in space. They wanted to rule the galaxy, but Sonic, me and the others went to stop them in the Blue Typhoon." Tails stated. "I built the Blue Typhoon. It's a flying fortress. Though, it got totally wrecked during our finally battle." Tails looked like the most miserable person on Mobius.

"Is that why you're having nightmares?" Amadeus asked. "Because the Blue Typhoon got destroyed?"

"No." Tails shook his head, tears were forming in his bright blue eyes.. "Our friend, Cosmo, … she … she…" Tails started to cry.

Amadeus patted his sun on his back. "It's okay." He said softly.

"She died!" Tails sobbed. "She died stopping the Meterex. She said that it was her destiny to help defeat them and restore her people. We… I… had to shoot her with the Super Sonic Power Cannon! I thought Sonic would be able to save her! But he couldn't!" Tails cried.

"Oh…" Amadeus said grasping the situation. "So you're feeling guilty for 'murdering' Cosmo?" Tails nodded still crying. "Wow, I actually don't know what to tell you." He patted and rubbed Tails back as he cried on his back. He then looked at the stove, and then noticed that the eggs were burning. He leaned over and grabbed the spatula and attempted to flip the omelet. Tails looked up.

"Hey!" Tails screamed. "I'm cooking the eggs, remember!" He said childishly. "Give me the spatula now!" Tails said grabbing a plate and the spatula out of his father's hand, and placing it on the plate. "There!" Tails said happily, marveling his creation. "It's not too bad. It's just a little burnt on the sides. But it's good for eating."

Amadeus tilted his head. "You were crying a second ago, and then out of the blue you switch to happily thinking about cooking. Something about this just doesn't seem right."

"I'm feeling a lot better now. I guess a good cry is what I needed." Tails said. "Now, on to breakfast. You know it's the most important meal of the day!"

Amadeus shook his head, and then he caught on to something.

"So… what was Cosmo like?" He asked.

"Um…" Tails stammered. "She was… huh… nice, a good person, caring… pre –" Tails shout his mouth before he could finish his word.

"Are you meaning to say 'pretty'?" Amadeus said teasingly.

Tails blushed some. "Can I finish cooking breakfast before you make me feel uncomfortable?"

"Sure." Amadeus said. "But I think I'm going to have to give you that talk before you turn 15. Say maybe after dinner tomorrow. When I have a nice long talk sought out." Amadeus said with a teasingful grin.

"Dad! Please no! I don't want to have that talk with you!" Tails whined.

"We're going to have to have this talk sooner or later, son." Amadeus countered placing the bacon on a plate and placing it on the table. "Tomorrow is as good a time as any."

"Daaaaaaaaaddddddyyyy!" Tails whined.

"Now, now. Don't give me that! We'll continue this discussion later. Now it's time for breakfast." Amadeus stated.

Tails pouted and finished making his omelets. They ate their breakfast of omelets, bacon, and milk or orange juice happily. Tails, however, dreaded the thought of having that talk with his dad tomorrow.

"Maybe I'll spend the whole day tomorrow at my workshop. I still have to add those modifications to the X – Tornado anyway." Tails thought as he chewed his lunch.

Deathy: 9.3.2011. I just finished this one shot. Tails and his dad, Amadeus have a talk. Really, not my best, but I gave it a shot. I hope you guys like it. Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
